The shattered Nightmare (Old)
by ApatheticIndifference
Summary: Jaune Arc disappeared a month ago and returns changed from the nightmares that he has fought and killed both mentally and physically from the ordeal.
1. The awakened

(This is a rewrite of chapter 1 as it is extremely short)

Under a pale sky alight from the bloody, crimson moon above their heads and the flames of a burning workshop two hunters fight. The very first hunter Gehrman withered and world weary due to the time he has spent in the dream and the number of hunters sent to their deaths and the good hunter broken and tired as he could not save the many he had meet over the course of his journey in Yharnam and the abominations he has fought in the city the nightmare and the labyrinths. The twos blades meet. Strike after strike the good hunter returning each blow, reacting by dodging or by shooting at the old hunter until he was kneeling his blood staining the white flowers of the field. The old hunter had a regretful look in his eyes knowing what will happen to the good hunter after his passing that he will take his place and be the dreams harbinger, forced to take his place until he noticed what he good hunter was holding in his right hand. The good hunter was holding three umbilical cords and crushed them in his grip granting him another power to resist the hunts creator. Knowing this Gehrman smiled and was relived knowing that he was finally free from this everlasting nightmare and faded into a spectral blue smoke.

The hunter grabbed his now deceased mentors badge depicting a scythe blade just like the blade of his favoured weapon the burial blade which the hunter also in turn picked up from the first hunter he then turned to the now burning building only to be driven out of his thoughts by a scream. He turned to where he heard the twisted, guttural screech to find a being he was familiar with. He could not forger its thin, long, black limbs and it's distorted, mutilated face and its exposed bones. For the first time in a long time he felt something it was not fear or despair it was pure unhindered rage at the monstrosity before him the same being that brought him to Yharnam. He could only assume that the presence before him was another great one. He had killed multiple different great ones while in Yharnam such as the amygdala in the nightmare frontier and the Orphan of kos in the Hunters nightmare as well as the brain of Mensis and Margo's wet nurse he had also killed multiple of the kin beings blessed by the Great ones with power and knowledge beyond mortal capabilities an example of this would be when he killed Rom and revealed the higher plains. It was at that moment the great one took the opportunity to try and bind the hunter to the dream however the binding of the hunter failed as it was repelled by a force produced by the hunter. However, this did not leave the hunter unscathed as it resulted in a extremely large pain being produce and the sensation of burning inside of his head but he disregarded the pain as he drew his sword now stained a permanent red and black and transformed his sheath into a shield with two now blood stained golden arcs imprinted upon it as he charged at the entity in order to finally end the hunt.

The presence charged toward the hunter swiping at the hunter only for the attack to be blocked and to be hit causing the presence to bleed heavily and a large amount of pain however the presence quickly recovered and swiped twice at the hunter and grabbed him as he did not have enough to recover from the attack and was crushed in the presence's hands causing the hunter to lose large amount of blood. However, the hunter quickly escaped its hand and quickly recovered large amount of his blood supply by ferociously and swiftly slashed at the moon presence before backing away at a fast pace only for the presence to summon clouds and an white orb that rained blood upon the hunter then rolled away from where blood rained upon only to have to side step out of the way of the moon presence to crush him by jumping upon him ,using the time the entity needed to recover from the leap, he cut away at the being severing an arm and a few tentacles from the monstrosity. He then noticed the abomination staring at him as a red light appeared and felt pain through his entire body as if he was being frozen, burned and shocked at the same time while having his body torn apart all while blood pored from his body through his eyes ,mouth, eyes and nose but despite this he noticed his blood was a pale blue and white while noticing that the monster he was fighting was struggling to move using this opportunity he charged towards the presence and using the blade coated in both his and the Great ones blood severed the eldritch being through the mid-section of his body which was now un moving and was dissipating into a white mist which was then absorbed by the hunter producing a strange sensation throughout his body and a numb but comforting feeling at his right eye.

The hunt was finally over the dream was dissipating into ash and was crumbling around him. He thought to himself how long it had been science he was brought to Yharnam to him he felt it has been years of bloodshed the hunter then turned towards the doll who had a smile on her face and gave her farewells the hunter responded simply with a wave as he walked away as the dream faded to nothingness.

He awoke in what appeared to be an ally way between two brightly coloured buildings that did not have any spikes or chains and in fact he found the place rather familiar he soon felt a familiar cool chill around his ankle as he saw light blue mist he saw his old friends and companions the messengers looking at him with their black, sunken eyes holding a envelop in their pale, bony hands inviting him to read the letter which of course accepted and read the contents of the letter made him weep the only thing the letter said was 'Welcome back to Vale Jaune Arc'.

Jaune then set out to find a place to settle for a while and came across an abandoned warehouse which he then set up as a sort of hovel the messengers also set up various work stations for him as the wished to help the good hunter. Jaune then decided to stare out of a window to see a better view of his surroundings however he saw his reflection instead and shocked him at what he saw.

He discovered that his appearance had changed drastically. His once golden blond hair had not only gained length but also had become mostly a bone white colour with the occasional black and gold strand here and there. His right eye had a large, angled scar across it most likely from his fight with Gehrman or the Moon presence heading downwards from left to right. The biggest shock to Jaune however was the change in his right eye as it now had an golden colour on the outer side and an crimson colour on the inside of the iris ,both of which have various shapes which Jaune assumes are Caryll runes due to them being similar shapes and different qualities such as one that glowed blue in the shape of what could be made out as a star, with a slit shaped pupil and a black sclera resulting in him believing that he should hide his right eye as it would no doubt attract attention to him so he decided to hide it using a bandage with the excuse that he lost when he was attacked by one of the Grimm. The messengers also in formed him that it has been a month since his disappearance on Remnant. With all that he had done recently he decided that it would be for the best to get some sleep when he did sleep he was met with an abhorrent amalgamation of a nightmare that seemed twisted broken in unimaginable ways.


	2. The Meeting

It's been a week since Jaunes return from Yharnam and has concluded that he must return to beacon after his long absence as it would allow him to become a huntsman and to protect the people who can't protect themselves. He asked the messengers to prepare to leave enveloping the equipment the very same messengers brought to him in a pale fog. When it had finished devouring the work stations Jaune turned his back on his makeshift abode and set off towards Beacon academy to ask to be re-accepted into the institute.

Over the week that he returned he discovered various things about himself. he discovered that he knew knowledge that nobody else did, even back in Yharnam, he knew more about the eldritch truth than any human even more so than the scholars of Byrgenwerth and master Willem and they have studied and research for years before he even went to Yharnam. While he still have the hunters tools he no longer needs them to use their abilities such as quick step which should be impossible as he was only granted to him temporarily using tools as he never actually learned the abilities unlike the old hunters yet now he could use them whenever he felt at the cost of a little bit of stamina which basically could never runout even during constant use for days allowing him to use them whenever he needs he also has mastery over every weapon in his arsenal and how to use them in the most effective ways possible even for weapons he has never used or has seen used to their full extent. However, he also could only eat raw meat and no other source of food as they make him drastically ill and imped on this combat performance and while he could drink other fluids he preferred water as it's bland taste was better than the taste of dirt and ash while blood had an intoxicating effect as that is the only way he could get drunk ,his body seems to effectively filter alcohol as his body considers it a poison, to him however blood has a sweet taste. Then there were the nightmares each time Jaune slept it was always the same dream in which he destroys everything and tears everybody he knows in agonising and blood ways, often limb from limb, all while laughing and afterwards would wake drench in sweat and tears with the messengers always showing him concerned looks. But luckily it seemed he only needed to sleep three hours a week in order to actually have enough rest .With all the changes Jaune had started to question whether he was still human or not.

Ozpin was sitting in his office drinking his coffee as per usual when he got a message from the bullhead docks messaging that a person claiming to be a former student wishes to meet with him and of course he obliged and at this current moment was waiting for his mysterious guest to exit his office. When the elevator doors opened he was greeted by a man wearing a mud brown cloak with tears at the bottom of it as well as having what appeared to be a duster that was coloured an, albeit faded, royal blue. Ozpin gestured to a chair offering to the stranger which he happily obliged and the stranger was the first to speak.

"I wish to be reinstated at Beacon academy professor Ozpin" was all the man said at that moment with and rough voice that sounded like it has been used in a long time.

"That will be decided on whether you pass the re-entrance exam as well as who and why you left" was all that Ozpin said before taking a sip from his mug of coffee.

The stranger took down his hood and sighed stating "My name is Jaune Arc and last month I was -" was all he could say before being sprayed with the coffee that Ozpin spat on him due to his reveal and his new appearance

Ozpin then coughed and apologised before encouraging Jaune, who was sitting there with a deadpan expression, to carry on with his reason of disappearance

"As I was saying, last month I was kidnapped and brought to a hidden city plagued with a disease that changed people into abominations that has no cure". This was technically not a lie as Yharnam was relatively hidden even in the world in which it belonged to prevent the secrets of blood ministration to spread to other kingdoms.

"I… see" was all that Ozpin could say in an exasperated tone before a deafening silence filled the room for a few minutes only to be broken by the headmaster "Mister Arc can you explain how or why your appearance changed over the last month? ".

Jaune then pulled a knife out of one of his pockets and plunged it into his hand with a squelch before saying giving the only explanation he could think of "my blood has changed, and my body must have adapted as a result and have increased certain aspects professor" he then pulled the knife out of his hand to reveal his blood it was not a deep red but instead was a pale white-blue colour

"very well we will recreate your initiation into the school using the same chest piece in the emerald forest. however, it will be located at a different location and you will be alone and the entire event will be broadcast to the entire school. Am I clear mister Arc?" Jaune simply nodded at these conditions and accepted them.

"while I do accept the conditions I also have a few requests that must be met as well" is what Jaune responded with in a humble tone that grabbed the professor's attention.

"very well tell me what your requests are mister Arc" is all Ozpin said to Jaune before waiting observantly for the requests that Jaune wishes to say.

"There are two requests: the first of which is that the only thing that I am served at the cafeteria is raw meat as not only can I not get nutrients from any other foods, but any other form of foods make me extremely ill"

"The other however is extremely necessary as it could possibly spare a student from being harmed or killed." With this Ozpins attention increased exponentially as Jaune continued to talk" I need a room all to myself as I have discovered that during my sleep I get violent and could possibly rip some body apart." As Jaune looked at Ozpin he noticed concern on his face most likely due to him wondering what Jaune has been through after his disappearance.

The next thing Ozpin said shocked Jaune and for the first time in for what felt like centuries Jaune smile "Very well Jaune Arc I accept the requests you have asked of me."

As Jaune entered the elevator after leaving the office there was only one thing in his mind like what a certain old hunter and mentor had told him before his end and chuckled to himself _'Tomorrow Jaune Arc joins the hunt'_.


	3. The hunt begins

It was eleven o'clock when the announcement for all years to come to the main hall. Near the entrance way professor Ozpin was preparing his announcement to the school until team RWBY and team JNPR was about to walk by however Ozpin motioned to them that he wanted to talk to them the two teams walked over to Ozpin where they then went out of ear shot of the other student. Ozpin wished to speak to them about the subject of the announcement which was Jaune Arcs re-initiation into beacon and he knew that out of everybody these two teams were the most effected.

Ruby Rose the leader of team RWBY was extremely affected by the disappearance of her fellow team leader and first friend at beacon. After Jaunes disappearance she became more emotional often breaking down into tears of being extremely aggressive or violent and paranoid often resulting in her being more on edge than most and often would not sleep at night and if she did she would have nightmares and wake up screaming which was only worsened by the way her sister, Yang Xiao Long, as she became extremely protective of her sister most likely due to the possibility of the reason of Jaunes disappearance trying to take her little sister as well as more violent to those who was not part of her team or team NPR in the off chance of trying to do anything to Ruby. Next was Weiss Schnee who is Ruby Rose's partner and Blake Belladonna the partner of Yang Xiao Long unlike the other two were more reserved in their feelings however it was apparent that ever since Jaune Arcs disappearance the team became dysfunctional and as a result their performance both in training and academics decreased exponentially resulting in Weiss being worse and more distasteful towards others and Blake while typically acting as she normally would seemed worse for wear and more tired than she used to be as evident by the large bags under her eyes and the rest of team RWBY as well. Every member of team RUBY and some most of the members of team JNPR every night travel into Vale to search for Jaune Arc.

While Jaune was away team NPR gained a new leader due to how the team system works for first years meaning that all four positions in a team must be filled so team NPR gained a leader even if they were reluctant which they were. The new team leader is Joan Arc the twin sister of Jaune Arc during a training mission her entire team was killed except for her leading to suspicions that the reason her team was dead was because she killed or got them killed due to her actions however due to the influence of the Arc family and the location of the deaths no investigation was done. Unlike Jaune she is extremely arrogant and demanding as well as seeing others excluding her new partner Pyrrha Nikos as tools. Jaunes former partner Pyrrha Nikos became more defensive over anybody bad mouthing Jaune even more so after his faked transcripts were reviled, much to the disappointment of Joan Arc who practically idolises Pyrrha and despise her brother often referring to him as a waste of skin, often resulting in violent confrontations. Nora Valkyrie the once extremely excitable girl had become more lethargic and while her former personality does occasionally show it is more of a rarity due to both the way Joan treats her as a toy and belittles her and the disappearance of Jaune a person she started to consider a brother to her. Lie Ren despite his stoic appearance was also upset due to Jaunes disappearance when Jaune left he felt like he lost another member of his family in all ways but blood he was his brother and for the first time in a very long time he cried over the loss of Jaune.

"What is the announcement about headmaster?" asked one of the group

"The announcement is in fact going to show mister Arcs re-initiation to Beacon miss Schnee" Ozpin replied before taking a sip from his coffee mug and staring at the shocked faces including Ren.

Only one was disgusted at the thought of Jaune Arc coming back to beacon and that was Joan Arc. She despised him and purposely went out of her way to make his life as embarrassing and hellish as possible much to the pleasure of some of the other members of her family including their father. But him returning to Beacon and possibly taking place as the leader of JNPR and be separated by her idol? That would be dreadful for her.

"What about his transcripts and the leader ship of team JNPR?" she said before even realising that she said it and to only see the faces of NPR and RWBY looking at her with judgemental stares.

"That is the point of him doing the re initiation alone" was all the teams stared at him as if he had gone crazy

"Jaune is going to die from it!" was all that some of the group members could say while Ren noticed a small smirk grow on Joan's face before hiding it again.

"Jaune has changed from the last time you saw him both mentally and physically, now excuse me as I have to announce what is going to happen." And with that Ozpin walked away while drinking coffee.

As team RWBY and JNPR entered the main hall with professor Ozpin standing on stage preparing to speak to his audience.

"As you know a month ago the student Jaune Arc disappeared from Beacon without a clue to where he went it was also during his month absence that his fake transcript came to light" At this point Ozpin looked around the room judging the audiences reaction ranging from uninterested to observant and he then carried on speaking "however, what you students were not aware of is that Jaune Arc had returned from where ever he disappeared to and has asked to be allowed entrance as a student yet again" the majority of the audience was in shock at this revelation "as a result I gave him a task as a way to be reinitiated into Beacon academy. This was similar to the first years initiation which is to find a relic however the conditions the first was that the relic will be in a different location from where it was during initiation ,two that he will be going through this alone as he has already proven strong leader ship and the final condition which is why every student in Beacon is in this hall at the moment which is that his re initiation is to be broadcasted to the students so everybody, please enjoy " with that Ozpin left the stage as a holographic screen display appeared before them.

Atop a cliff overlooking the emerald forest was Jaune Arc wearing his ,mostly custom, hunter attire with a faded royal blue duster with various different shaped badges with dark blue fur from a dark beast near the neck and on the cuffs that seemingly gave off electricity with two golden arches on the back and a white lightweight metallic chest piece that reflected the sunlight to protect the torso , he wore dark brown leather boots that covered the shins both to protect and be easy to travel in, his legs were covered in a black coloured leather with metal plating protecting his upper legs yet un hindered his movement, while his ashen hair was plain to see with no object atop of it his face was covered with a silver grey mask similar in the shape of a skulls face ,his right eye was covered with cloth depicting various runes.

"mister Arc are you ready to begin?" was all Ozpin said before promptly launching him off of the cliff.

"I would like a little heads up next time but hey-" was what he said in response before pulling out the burial blade and changing it into a scythe "- let the hunt begin" was all he said as he hurtled toward the emerald forest.


	4. The blood spilled

Jaunes plan was simple. He was going to use the burial blade to slow or halt his descent into the forest as a lading strategy. However, that plan quickly failed as he cut straight through the tree not only resulting in losing his grip on the weapon but also being impaled on a tree branch. This shocked and horrified both the students and teachers and Ozpin looked regretful until everybody heard him speak "I'll be adding one more mark to the list then" in a very annoyed voice as he quickly broke the branch from the tree showing where he left his white blood on the tree and dripping down his clothing.

A pale mist showing the messengers arrived at his leg, noticing this, he reached down and picked up the note they were handing to him and read it 'Hunter, we have discovered that the black ashes the creatures of darkness leave can substitute the echoes of blood in large quantities. as a result, we shall offer are goods in return for them.' Jaune nodded at them as he heard growls all around him and red eyes staring at him as five lesser Beowolves and an alpha Beowolf revealed themselves by having three lesser Beowolves lunged at him using quickening Jaune dodged disappearing into a plume of smoke and reappearing behind them. With a sickening squelch he pulls the impaled branch from his side, just above the hip, and plunges it through a one of the Beowolves head killing it instantly and tearing its head off turning the stick into a make shift mace which he them used to bludgeon a second Beowolves head into a dark paste resulting in the stick breaking. Turning to the third Beowolf he dodged the swipes that it made at him before making a small incision at the bases of the neck and headbutting said enemy to daze it he then grabbed the incision and ripped the fur coat from the Beowolf skinning it alive, causing some of the audience to gag at seeing its exposed muscles, with a large grin behind his mask. He put some of his pale blood on the Beewolves' pelt to prevent it from disintegrating, unlike the main body, and wrapped the Beowolf pelt around his neck and turning to the two-last standing Beowolfs which ran away from his sight before finale looking at the alpha. He spoke to him clearly showing hostility towards him before saying "you know, I was originally going to tun you into my new coat, but I don't need to now" before gesturing to the pelt around his neck and laughing at the alpha before it lunged at him. Grabbing the claws that headed towards him, he pushed the Beowolf back in a show of strength before shaking his mask off his face and biting into the wolfs neck and tearing out its throat, much to the disgust of the audience, Jaune spat out the alphas throat and looked down to the dying alpha as he spoke in a clearly mocking tone "God, you taste worse than the crows in Yharnam and fight worse than them as well" before he picked up his mask going to where he saw glimmer in the forest in the hope of it being his mentors weapon.

Back in the main hall everybody was silent as Jaune went looking for the scythe he used. The only thing that happened for a long while was people staring at each other especially where team JNPR and RWBY were until Yang said to the Ozpin "are you sure that was Vomit-boy?" the only thing a befuddled Ozpin could respond with is "yep". However, unlike the others Joan was worrying about what she should tell her father about Jaunes reappearance and would most likely try to get him removed from which would benefit her as there would be no change in the leadership of her team.

Jaune was casually walking around the Emerald forest after finally re obtaining the burial blade, replacing with the reiterpallasch and killing twelve more Beowolves with said weapon, that was until he tripped and hit his head against a tree. With a groan he got back to his feet and then he noticed what he tripped on which were human remains. Looking at the remains they were obviously ripped apart and crushed but the marks were not the same as an ursas or Beowolfs where his left side used to be was now a large bite make leading to the belief that he was killed for food as his legs were also gone his right arm was contorted in various ways and his head was entirely missing due to the smell it produced it most likely was their for barely a day to his left he found his, presumed , scroll which was smeared with blood and cracked but still worked fine ,he discovered the body was of a "Leo Cathedral" who used to have blue eyes and a light shade of blue hair. But what caught his attention was of the most recent thing on the scroll which was a recording. In the recording he saw that he and his team were hunting a pack of ursas where they were ambushed and killed very quickly by a creature like one found in Yharnam. It was large, much larger than the one fought in Yharnam, with very thin skin on its chest exposing its ribcage it was covered in blue and black fur with two gargantuan horns with and a wolf like face while its left arm was smaller and more clawed the right was larger appearing to use it more often to quicken movement than damage. It was almost an exact copy of the dubbed "Cleric Beast" due to the rumours saying that it was once a high-level member of the healing church. The obvious difference was its larger arm which was Grimm like in appearance and covered in bone plating which most likely was a result of it devouring Grimm.

However, Jaune had also discovered that the relic was in a near by cave thanks to the recordings present on the phone. Heading towards the cave Jaune felt like he was being watched he switched his current weapon to a katana that was finely engraved on the sheath and guard and a cloth stained with blood on the end of the sheath and a wave waved engraving on the blade. Heading into the cave he saw the relic and quickly ran from the cave until he saw the drawing by the entrance and reminisced about the first time he was here with his partner Pyrrha Nikos heading into the cave and finding a death stalker. He took off his mask letting tears of happiness roll down his face remembering about the better time and wondering to where they fought the death stalker. Descending onto the bridge that lead to a cliff in order to make his way back to beacon he was halfway across the bridge when he and the rest of the beacon camos heard the guttural roar of a beast before descending the cliff rapidly and slamming his larger arm directly into Jaune chest causing him to cough up large amount of blood and forcing him to heave in order to get back the air in his lungs looking up to see the beast from the cracked scrolls video. Jaune then stood up and took stance ready to fight the beast.

Back in the main hall, everybody looked mortified at the beast covered in red blood and a fresh coating of white blood. Team RWBY and JNPR even more so than the others at both the beast and the condition that Jaune was in until Ruby turned to Ozpin with tears in her eyes begging him and telling him "professor you have to get him out of -" only to stop when seeing the look on his face with a look of pure horror on his face. Ozpin only saw one creature of this type before earlier on in his life and it was not even the same size as the one his student was now fighting. In the ender it took multiple huntsmen and huntresses to bring down the monster and by the end it had completely obliterated many villages. Everybody in the room notice his looks which only worsening their anxiety until the heard Jaunes voice speaking and mocking the monster by saying "nice hit, not the worse I've had but still up there".

The beast charged a Jaune only to miss as he simply side stepped the beasts attack and drawing the blade cutting his hand and coating the blade in his blood increasing the effectiveness of the attack before slashing at its mid torso before the beast roared in pain as it felt both the cuts and poison hitting him relentlessly sending Jaune backwards away from the beast and being caught in its over sized hand and team being crushed, slammed and thrown across the ancient bridge. Wiping the blood from his mouth he quickly stabbed his chikage int the beasts oversized arm and using it as an anchor and ripped off most of its bone platin causing it to scream in pain and erupt large quantities of blood healing most of Jaunes wounds before being grabbed by its smaller arm and being stabbed by its claws and the thrown across the bridge and losing grip of the katana dodging the attacks that the beast ferociously launched at him until being hit and getting cut across the torso with is rendering claws. As Jaune slid across the structure he heard a voice in his head ' _ **hello young one, you appear to be in a lot of trouble, so tell me why you are not using your blood as a weapon**_ ' Jaune Arc would never admit however after returning to remnant he had been hearing a voice in his head and had learned how to communicate with it telepathically. _'What are you on about I can't control blood, only beings considered more than human can do that!'_ He shouted mentally at the voice which chuckled at the hunter _**'what makes you believe you are human young one? However more pressing matters are happening, just focus on the blood to draw it to you and imagine a weapon and it shall become so**_ '. Doing as the voice said he felt his wasted and flowing pale blood being drawn to his hand imagining a weapon the blood morphed shape into his thought. In his hand a scythe appeared either a large, thin and pale curved blade the base formed a skull similar to that of snouted beast with the blade protruding from its more a spine formed a handle which the blade rested upon the grip made out of fingerbones appeared under his hand and curved at the bottom of the handle into a tail bone. Jaune drew the blade back as a white and black light appeared on the blade and swung it twice at the beasts legs a black beam of light launched first severing one leg and cauterizing the stump preventing blood from leaning the wound the white light completely devoured the other leg in a bright flash before an impossibly large amount of blood spewed forth as Jaune tuned around he heard the beast launch into the air due to the amount of adrenalin in his system and swung over his head cutting the beast straight down the middle before having blood ran down upon him

He dispelled his bloody scythe leaving a large white mark on the surface of the battle and picked up the chikage before sheathing it and started to climb the cliff ' _so since you saved me I feel like we should talk more so buddy what's your name?'_ Jaune casually thought to the voice inhabiting his head _**'I have went by many names before however the name you know me as is Oedon'**_ at this jaune almost lost the grip on the rock face however regained a hold on the cliff as he continued up the cliff he asked one single question to Oedon _'do you know how long the night in Yharnam was?'_ Jaune felt Oedon frown at this even though he had no body 'To those outside the hunt it was a single night however to those entangled in that catastrophe it was at least fifteen years, at least for you it was' Jaune and Oedon continued talking as they reached the cliff edge. Jaune learned that unlike other great ones he viewed humans as more than tools or entertainment but as individual's judging and watching their actions as meaningful and inspiring. As Jaune reached the cliff edge he prepared himself for his celebratory entry. He thought about how the others were doing as he walked towards the main hall of Beacon wondering how he would explain where he was to his friends and prepared for the worst as he was now accustomed to.


	5. The Return

As Jaune stepped onto the stage the audience stared at him and gasped in horror unknown to him when the beast first roared it broke most of the cameras in the forest meaning their entire fight was unseen except by Ozpin who had his own personal camera pinpointed on him the entire time. It was then he realised that not only was his clothing still covered in blood but also that he still had a sadistic crooked grin on his face from where he caused the beast large amounts of pain to it. Then Ozpin spoke up" congratulations, mister Arc you have passed the initiation. However, as your former position on team JNPR has been taken I will offer you a choice to either be on your own team or as a joint team leader with the current leader of JNPR Joan Arc." Upon hearing that name he saw a girl just under his height with shoulder high blond hair. She had vibrant brown eyes, inherited from her mother however there was one thing that Jaune picked out about her as well that the others could not, due to his insight, and that she smelled of blood. _'Oedon can you sense the bloodshed from her too?'_ was all Jaune communicated to the formless Great one _**'Yes, specifically, three peoples blood, two males and one female all trusted her'**_ was what he said while Jaune looked at his sister with disgust in his eyes. "I choose to be Joint leader of JNPR sir, if its fine please do not add another letter to the name as it is fine" Jaune said with a smile on his face combining with the blood on him to create the image of fear sending shivers down many student's spines. "Mister Arc may we speak in my office afterwards?" Ozpin said more as a command than a question to which jaune simply nodded at while staring un blinking at his sister relentlessly.

There silence in the office with Ozpin Glynda Goodwitch and Jaune Arc until Ozpin finally spoke to Jaune" I would like to personally invite you as teacher for the academy Mister Arc" at this both Glynda and Jaune looked shocked. Glynda was about to speak before continuing speaking "the way you fought that Grimm in the forest was expertly , I personally have fought one that was smaller and many lives were lost fighting it yet you stood up to it all by yourself and killed it making you a good appear capable at fighting implying that you could be good as a combat instructor and judging at the way you looked at it you have experienced it before and may be beneficial in the Grimm studies course as a substitute for professor port" at this offer Jaune looked some what reluctant at it before saying " I accept as long get payed and have a room to myself as promised, there was one thing that you got wrong and that was the huge beast being a Grimm " at this both Glynda and Ozpin was unsure what he meant before simultaneously asking "then what was it?" at this he sighed and went silent for a moment asking Oedon if he should tell them or not which was replied with a yes "that was a beast, it was formerly a human being that was exposed to the old blood and consumed large quantities of blood and flesh mostly from humans and eventually turned into that many don't get that large and are effected differently by it was that which was the scourge of Yharnam and was its downfall all the hunters of Yharnam go through blood ministration to gain strength and as such I did as well" at this both teachers looked horrified before Glynda said with concern with a stern expression "so you could turn into something like that , why would anybody do that to themselves?" before Jaune could answer a familiar voice came through his scroll **"he can still tap into the beast hood however he can no longer lose himself to it as he is now more than human beast or kin and for your second question it granted benefits such as disease immunity and before you ask I am Oedon a being that the young one has now become"**. At the moment he said his name Ozpins eyes widened for a moment before dismissing Jaune. He turned to face his window and thought to himself _'Why has he returned and what does this mean?'_

As Jaune descended the elevator he wondered if he was now a great one as Oedon has implied and why there was a beast in the Emerald forest he walked out of the elevator only to be talked to the ground by a whirlwind of red, petals and tears. Looking up he saw a crying Ruby on top of him before petting her head while smiling and simply saying "I'm back Ruby and do you mind the ground is way too cold" she giggled and got off of him before she said "you was so awesome in the forest you were like WAH and BAM" before making karate gestures with her hands eliciting a soft smile from Jaune before he headed to the cafeteria with her by his side still doing karate moves. When they opened the doors, everybody was staring at the two before going back to their meals ruby went back to the table with her cookies and milk as Jaune went to get his food the server recognised him from the picture she was given and gave him some raw bloody beef with a bottle of water and a shot cup of blood. When he went back to the table that JNPR and RWBY sat all their eyes were on him with smiles except of one person before looking at his meal which they looked at with discomfort the only person who speak was his sister.

"You have been gone for only a month and you turn into a barbarian" she said with malice very clearly in her voice Jaune turned to her with his one shown eye looking dead and empty before he smiled twistedly and drank from the water bottle and picked up the beef in his hand then ripping it apart with his teeth as some of the blood dripped from his mouth before wiping it away while everybody on the table looked at him with different emotions specifically Wiess looked disgusted at what he was doing. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Joan shouted before even realising what she done everybody turned and looked at the reason which was Jaune devouring raw meat making most people look horrified and disgusted and all Jaune said in a dead, monotone voice was "it's all I can eat anymore" causing people to feel pity and turn away at the scene as jaune drank some water to help wash it down as Joan walked off. There was silence from everybody at the table before being broken by Ren "what do you mean by it the only thing you can eat?" said in a calm and confiding voice and Jaune retuned it with a sorrowful yet easy going voice "I mean what I said it is the only thing that I can eat without feeling ill or being harmed now excuse me but I need to speak to my sister" and with that he drank the shot glass of blood and walked away from the table determined to speak to his sister.

Jaune found Joan on the roof standing looking over Beacon as Joan turned she saw Jaune and said "I am sor-"before being interrupted by the daggers that were held at her throat and Jaune saying in a cold empty voice "who did you kill?" at this she was shocked at this before retaliating by saying "I saw my team killed before me and you believe that I did it don't you" with this jaune walked away surprising Joan.

As Jaune was laying on his bed in his room Oedon spoke 'You are aware that she killed them are you not?' at this he simply nodded before descending into his nightmares of Yharnam, beasts, kin and his only haven containing his only friend during the hunt, the chapel of Oedon.

Meanwhile, overlooking a dig site filled mostly with Faunas workers stood a man wearing white and sky-blue clothing and a scarf with the crest of the Arc family he had light blond hair combed back with a neatly trimmed beard focusing on a message he received at around midday statin 'Jaune is back at beacon farther' he grimaced at this message not noticing that a worker has come to deliver a message "uh…sir they found a doorway into a ruin as you said what should we do?" the was all the worker said nervously before being commanded by his employer "send in the discovery team I have to go see my son" the only thing the worker said was "yes councillor Arc" as he left he looked out of the window with a smile on his face thinking one thought ' _I will see you soon my failure of a child'_ as he continued to stare until the sun fully set.


	6. The memories

Jaune awoke from the nightmare in the usual way, covered in sweat and panting, and decided to run a few laps around the school he dressed in a light flexible and manageable outfit of white and black. There were two reasons for this run the first was to exercise to maintain healthiness despite no longer being human and the second was to get him reacquainted with the school layout to easily find his way around. As he returned to his room he looked around he had set up the work stations from the dream in his residence. He made his way to the bath room, stripped and entered the shower. As he washed he thought about Yharnam and its inhabitancies as he traced a few of his scars mainly a large bite on his arm from a lycanthrope in old Yharnam, a burn from the celestial emissary and a large cut down his chest from the bloody crow of Cainhurst. He felt the water run down upon him and he finally after a rather long time filled with blood and grime he felt clean and refreshed. Looking at the clock he noticed the time and stared at the scars on the walls and sighed "… definitely have to fix that later" was all he said into the empty room before leaving with Crocea Mors attached to his back, his trusty Evelyn on his hip and a threaded cane in his hand as he went to the first lesson of the day which was Grimm studies with Professor Port.

When he arrived, he found a note on the black board that read 'gone hunting' and Jaune received a call on his scroll from Ozpin "headmaster, why does the blackboard say gone hunting in Ports room" Jaune could practically hear the smirk in Ozpins voice as he spoke _"Mister Arc, that is because today you shall be teaching the students"_ at this news Jaune almost crushed the scroll in his hand and responded in a haunting and guttural voice clearly showing annoyance at the headmaster **"why was I not informed earlier Ozpin"**. The moment he heard Jaunes voice he felt extremely intimidated as if the next thing he says would kill him if he it was the wrong answer, yet he put on a brave face as he responded. "The moment we told him you would be a substitute he went off to fight some Grimm and it was rather late into the night you should just tell them some stories from your time in Yharnam, I am sure they would be interested" at that the call ended and Jaune sat in Ports chair with his feet on the table waiting for the students to come in while drinking a red ,thick mixture from a glass bottle covered in bandages.

As all the students finished entering the class room they saw Jaune sat there in front of the whole class many wondered what he was doing, and many wondered where professor Port was. Until one voice spoke above them all "Jauney-Boy do you know where the teacher is?". After Jaunes disappearance Cardin started to clean up his act, he stopped discriminating Faunus and was kinder to others, however he was still smug. The only response was Jaune standing up and simply saying in a dead tone "today I am your substitute and I will tell you a story however I will not force you lot to listen and I will warn you it is very dark and blood so those who get easily put off and sick I won't force you to stay."

Some students left none were from RWBY or JNPR which made him upset as Ruby a young and innocent girl will hear what he done in the city of blood "I did warn you, today I will be talking about the family of Gascoigne, a hunter who lost himself to beast hood" upon hearing this it gained the attention of the majority of people including Joan as to what this beast hood was and why to talk about a family and not a moment of glory like the old professor did. "I was walking through Yharnam looking for pale blood, a substance of extreme ability further enhancing its owner and making the user resistance or immunity to multiple things such as poisons, where I came across a shortcut back to a previous area allowing me to be more fluid in moving when I came across a lit window inside was a little girl , no more than ten years old, she asked me to find her mother who went searching for her father. She asked me to take a music box with me as it play her father's favourite song and that her mom forgot to take it with her in the search, she also informed me of a key item of her mother's which was a red jewelled broch."

Jaune interrupted himself by pulling a large bottle containing a red thick liquid as he removed the cork a pungent aroma escaped the bottle and drank all of the liquid in one go many people soon figured out what the liquid was blood "as I continued down the streets of blood and bone fighting off the diseased and beasts I came across a graveyard filled with multiple corpses and a man hacking away at one of them with an axe, his eyes were coved by bloody bandages, his hair appeared to be more feral and rough and his canine teeth were elongated his clothing indicated that he was a member of the church and was of notice able rank , most likely a pastor of some sort, he said one thing to me I will never forget "Beasts all over the shop in time you'll be one of them ,sooner or later" and he then pounced at me with axe in hand then I saw a specific body most of it was torn apart but there was one thing that stood out there was a broch with a green out layer and a blood red jewel in the centre I used the music box the girl gave me and played it making the man recoil confirming that ,this was in fact Father Gascoigne, who killed his wife for the fact he was becoming a beast this was also confirmed during the fight as he started to speak about how blood was singing to him and he exploded in a mess of blood and viscera revealing a more horrifying version of the man, "

pulling out another bottle and drinking it and wiping away some runoff then continuing the talk in a more solemn tone "I picked the broch up after killing the man and continuing before finding a haven from the beasts and a man offering to shelter any and all who needs it from the beasts outside before returning to the little girl I chose to not give the broch to her in order to give her hope of one day seeing her mother again, she asked if I knew any safe places and I directed her to the haven and she thanked me and told me she loved me like I was a member of her family and almost as much as her parents and grandfather before I walked away." People began to chat before Jaune spoke again instantly stopping.

" It was a while before I returned to where the girls home was and then I was asked by her older sister to help find the younger sister and I ran and ran all over the god forsaken city till I found **IT** " at this point the people in the entirety of beacon felt a very hate filed presents, everybody in the room felt like they were suffocation " **THAT GODAMED FUCKING PIG EAT THE LITTLE GIRL , I SAW THE BLOODY BOW HANGING OUT OF ITS DISGUSTING FUCKING MOUTH AND TORE IT ASUNDER WITH MY BARE FUCKING HANDS** " at that moment he drunk a substance from a bandaged bottle appearing to calm him down "… I gave the bow to the sister and explained that I directed her to the Oedon chapel, the sister blamed me for her death before talking about her sisters bow and how wonder full it is, as I turned and walked away I heard a splat sound and turned to it to find the girl killed herself by falling off of a height I went to her body and picked up the bow in her dead hands while looking into her empty, lifeless eyes **… and I snapped**. "

Jaune then broke into a hysterical laugh while crying with a mania-filled, sadistic grin plastered on his face while speaking in a echoey spite-filled and yet gleeful voice " **I RIPPED THE ENTIRE CITY TO SHREDS, EVERYTHING I CAME ACROSS WAS TORN TO SHRED MERCILESSLY EVEN THEN AMYDALAS COUDENT FUCKING STAND AGAINST ME AND THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GREAT ONES , ENITIES OF NEAR OMNIPOTENT, YET I TOR THEM AND BROKE THEM FASTER THAN MY SANITY** " He laughed until he just started weeping with tear heavy eyes before regaining control "the moral of the story is that every action has a consequence and sometimes wanting to help has the opposite effect" then the bell rung. The rest of the day carried on as planed other than the students that was in his class earlier looked at him as he was an animal even the members of RWBY and JNPR looked like they were sorry for him except for Joan who had a content smirk on her face, which Jaune used as a sign that something terrible was about to happen.

An announcement was cast all over the school for RWBY and JNPR were asked to go to Ozpins office. When they entered the office, they stood there staring at Ozpin before Ruby asked confused "Headmaster Ozpin sir, why are we here." Ozpin sighed before responding "you two teams have been specifically asked as security for a ruins exposition in Forever Fall, I kept on insisting to take higher year teams, but the councilman wouldn't take no for an answer" Jaune simply asked "who?" and then he heard a voice that he never wanted to hear again before looking at Joan who had the largest smile he had ever seen plastered on her face while he felt bile rising from his stomach, a feeling he hadn't felt since his first few deaths in Yharnam, at just the voice alone and the words he said in a egotistic and commanding voice with a hint of a snarl in it "your father, child" as he turned to councillor Arc with a large smile on his face staring into his eyes with contempt.


	7. The deal

The smug look on his father's face was pure infuriating. Andrew Arc was known as one of the higher tier huntsmen and was a member of the council, what wasn't known was the shade business and horrid acts he had done to ensure money and power with his 'survival of the fittest' philosophy and that only the strong should survive.

"As Ozpin has stated, your job is to act as an escort to a discovery team heading into the depths of a ruin, an earlier expedition team had taken photos from inside the ruin and an unknown creature that has been restrained we had tried communicating with it but it does not seem to understand us" at this the holographic projection showed multiple photos of ancient walls covered in Caryll runes and a strange creature, a pale and spindly humanoid with dark empty eyes bound into a carrier. Jaune took one look at the photos and creature and instantly recognised key aspects of both things. _'Oedon, why is the old blood and pthumierians here '_

' _ **I do not know however it is most likely the results of a great one and in that case, we may have some problems'**_ was the only response that he gave to a know pale spaced out Jaune, who jumped when touched on the shoulder by his friend Pyrrha Nikos. "Jaune, are you okay? You don't look so –"only to be stopped by the bindings on the pale man breaking and it charging at her. There was only one thing on his mind that would work and that was kill it until Odeon intervened by telling him to simply command it by saying stop, as Odeon's advice has not been wrong so far, he did as he said. **"Stop"** by simply saying it to the creature it tuned and headed towards him in a submissive tone and knelt before him only to follow it up with a final sentence **"awaken from this nightmare and venture the endless void"** upon saying this the creature turned to ashes with everybody's eyes upon Jaune. The only one that spoke was Jaune in a calm sure felt demeaner "you need to seal off the ruin and forget about it" at this Joan violently mad "ARE YOU CRAZY? THIS COULD LEAD TO AMAZING DESCOVERIES AND WHAT DID YOU DO, THAT COULD HAVE BEEN A VALUBLE SPECIMIN!" at this Jaune retaliated ,his voice shook the entirety of vale and caused most if not all Grimm to retract farther from the voices epicentre **"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT DESCOVERY YOU JUST WAN TO PLEASE DAD AND WHILE I MIGHT BE INSANE I AM TRYING TO SAVE THE ENTIRE HUMAN AND FAUNUS RACES, I REFUSE TO LET YHARNAM HAPPEN EVER AGAIN!"** the voce was no longer human it seemed more primordial in nature and hostile towards her however the others were looking at Jaune horrified not by his voice but his appearance. Jaune no longer human looking his bandaged eye was now visible and both eyes had a black scalar, he had cracks under his left eye leaking a thin , white fluid and his right had a crack above it that leaked a thick, black fluid that seemingly defied gravity traveling upwards before dissipating, his canine teeth had grown exponentially sharp and the other teeth looked jagged as if the could tear flesh directly from the bone, he now had clawed fingers the left hand was pure blue with a light glow giving it a more angelic appearance despite it clearly being designed to rip things apart his right however was of the same shape but it was dark which seemingly devoured light around It. There was one more detail the most noticeable of all of them he now had four pairs of wings the first pair shone a glorious bright gold, the second the same as the first but instead of the golden Hugh the were pitch black as if the were void of all light, the third was scaled and more leathery than the first pair the right had scales blacker than midnight while the left had scales brighter than the sun its self and the final pair was larger than the rest it almost span the entirety of Ozpins office, they were made of bone and barely covered in strands of flesh Everybody seemingly had the same instil to move away from him with an overloading feeling of dread. Blakes senses were screaming at her warning her that he could kill her without a thought.

A voice unlike Jaunes seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere spoke " _ **young one, please control yourself your letting the hatred control you, I am sorry humans however he is rather new to this form of being"**_ Jaune spoke in his new voice more relaxed and calm but still with a hint of anger and spite _**"**_ **Oedon, I believe it is about time that we explain this to them I cannot hide this anymore , the things I've done, the blood I shed and the truth that I learned** _ **"**_ there was silence in the room until he went over to the group of now petrified people unable to move and went to pick up Crocea Mors and returned to his human form instantly easing the tension in the room until he sheath and transformed it into a shield everybody was mortified at the sight. Crocea Mors, a blade believed to be indestructible and pure was stained and unable to clean off the blood and other fluids the shield, believed to be un-breakable was damaged to such an extreme that it was dented and any paint was faded then Jaune spoke "this is what I want to stop, the horrors that I fought and killed was a result of something that the race called the pthumierians who's tomb you just unveiled". There were two that responded which were both Joan and Andrew Arc "Why should we believe you and not just kill you right now?!" as Jaune was about to respond Oedon spoke for him _**"We have both experienced the tombs and the runes upon the walls and unfortunately Jaune can no longer be killed by anything except a being more powerful then him which is nigh impossible even among the Great ones, the only exception would be the one known as Umbasa, a being older than the other Great ones, however he left to another realm long ago and has not been seen since and in turn makes him the most powerful being in both existents and outside of existence which will only increase as he ages and fights, it is through his will that I am able to speak to you humans as you all have next to no knowledge of the Eldritch truth . "**_ he said in a calm and reserved voice that sent chills down both team JNPR and RWBY's spines the moment was interrupted by a furious Andrew Arc "HE IS NOTHING BUT A LIE AND A CHEAT AND NOTHING MORE THAN A PATHETIC,WEAK EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING AND IS NOTHING MORE THAN A WASTE OF SKIN!" at this outburst everybody look horrified at how he was treated by his father, even Weiss was shocked at it who had went through similar treatment as she was to be the next in line for the SDC . However, Jaune burst into hysterical laughter at this trying to stifle the laugh he responded in the same voice as when he trans formed **"I've killed the equivalent of Gods so what's to stop me from maiming you alive? but I will for fill the request to an extent. One: only I will go in, two: only Items I will deem as important and beneficial will exit and finally, three: afterword's the tomb will be destroyed"** Jaune stopped appearing to contemplate something before a rather maniacal grin appeared on his face **"oh, almost forgot, if you look for anybody else to enter the tomb I will personally kill them and you, I am not above patricide and it is for greater good for all, so then deal?"** Alexander looked at him clearly showing his hatred to him because, for once, he lost and swallowed his pride "…deal".


	8. The Ascension

The Bullhead landed just outside of the entrance. Jaune was the first off it and onto the ground. Despite, being through Yharnam he still felt sick after air travel. Team RWBY had been assigned a different mission at MT. Glenn and he was followed by his father who was still enraged at him. The older man spoke to the overseer of the operation "where is the explorative team?" the only thing he had as a response was a hake of the head. Noticing that his father was distracted he entered the tomb with Evelyn in his left hand and a threaded cane in the other to get the most speed and range possible, as well as being some of his favourite weapons, and descended to fight the horrors within

"Welp, this is boring" was the only thing he could say in this barren place there was no sort of relics on the top floor and not even plant life and then he realised that places that there was no tomb mould which intrigued him until he noticed that any tomb mould there was had been removed. And then he ran to the entrance realising it was a trap and shouted, "STOP DON'T BE A D-"and was cut off when an explosion happened at the entrance. _'Oedon'_ _ **'yes?'**_ _'I've been played like a fiddle, haven't I?'_ _ **'yes'**_ and that conversation carried on until Jaune descended even father into the tomb hoping that what may have been here was outside.

Meanwhile on the outside Andrew was smiling when another Bullhead arrived inside was Joan Arc who rushed to her father's side. "Joan are you ready to begin?" Andrew asked his daughter that question as they entered a room of red with two dishes filled with red liquid sat before them. Joan responded with the answer that her father was pleased to hear "yes, father anything to get more power".

Jaune decide he was having a okay day. Yes, he was trapped underground in a seemingly endless tomb but on the good side things to kill he found ancient weapons of unparalleled strength similar to the moonlight great sword of Ludwig and they came with test dummies. He what appeared to be coast with ruins all around it and in the centre the was what appeared to be a large plant, it looked like it was a pine tree made entirely of wood, but the tip had a massive hole which appeared to be a mouth and then a voice **spoke "Hello I sense that one of my fellow brethren is here and… something else?"** both Oedon and Jaune was surprised with the silence between them being broken by the former saying **'Jaune, meet Umbasa the most powerful great one and devourer of souls '** at this Jaune had a deadpan face and simply replied with "oh…okay".

Back in Vale a train armed with explosives was heading towards the city that was attempted to be stopped by team RWBY and Doctor Oobleck but their plan failed and had to retreat and Grimm rushed into the city fuelled by the fear of the citizens. While an ancient witch and her puppets watched the chaos.

Jaune was having a chat with Umbasa who was extremely wise and old. Then Umbasa asked the hunter a question that shook his soul **"Will you please end my suffering?"** it was retorted by Jaune with "why?" there was silence between the two for a straight minute before it was broken by Umbasa **"I have lived for since before this world began and have experienced every possible thing however I do not want my power to be useless so I ask you end me, devour my soul and free yourself and help others as you desire!"** Jaune felt something that he had decided that it was perhaps the best option. "very well how do I do it?" **"enter my gullet and travel downwards until you see a blue light and place you hand upon it and accept it onto you"**. He entered the old one and came across two swords polar opposites to each the a white sword with "Demonbrandt" engraved in an ancient language at the base still held by its last wielder and a black sword that appeared to be brother sword to Demonbrandt with the word "Soulbrandt" surrounded by a blobby mess and Jaune picked both up and came to a conclusion that they would not need them and it would be embarrassing to die to something that appears to not be able to swing a sword properly he carried on and found the light and put his hand forward and accepted it onto himself and with that Umbasa said his last word to Jaune **"thank…you…."** He noticed that the two blades in his hands glowered and he did as well in a brilliant idea he touched the blades together that became one at where the two colours meet it read, "Northam Regalia" in gold and felt pure knowledge flow into him before disappearing and reappearing in Vale.

Both team RWBY and NPR who was re-joined by Joan was having difficulties Joan was using her dual knife daggers against the forces of grim and was starting to be overwhelmed and then a bright light enveloped the area each and everything stared at it including the Grimm. While the humans were staring at it curiously the Grimm ran however they was stopped when the light appeared to raise a sword and all Grimm within or near Vale was impaled on Golden spears that came from bellow them the light descended and raised a hand sealing the whole the Grimm appeared from before willing the light away and before them all was Jaune Arc holding a white and black sword with a massive toothy grin on his face before speaking in a more eloquent voice "God I need a shower I smell of damp, blood and salt and fills worse than it feels" he then walked towards where he noticed a child barely alive and raised his hand before letting a white energy flow into the child who then opened his eyes and looked at Jaune with a smile and ran towards his mother. Jaune turned around and started to draw his sword and then lunged towards Joan with sword fully exposed.


	9. The bloodlust

As Jaune was about to behead Joan he was hit in the side by a heavy object and sent him flying leftward and cough up his pale blood. There stood Andrew Arc with a large elongated hammer in hand who spoke in pure hatred "are you mad you tried to kill your sister!" the only response that he got was a laugh from Jaune "I think that's rather obvious isn't it, ISN'T IT" all huntsmen and huntresses stood between both Jaune and the two other Arcs before Ozpin stepped forth and spoke

"Explain why you tried to kill your sister mister Arc" he glanced at Jaune tying to hide his emotions with a blank face but Jaune could feel his fear and anger.

"both of them smell of the Old blood and I will not allow them to live as they are now a danger to all the kingdoms and then let's not ignore the fact they tried to trap me in a tomb as well as Joan having killed her old team mates, I could smell the blood shed on her".

Jane dodged to the left as Joan shot at him and pulled out Evelyn to parry his hammer but to be instead hit in the back from a kick by a grey haired hunter in training "you know it's rather rude to fight people who aren't going to fight you" as the grey haired man smirked only to be laughed at by Jaune who then went quiet "… I have a question, what's it like being a pawn for a puppet of Salem?" Emeralds, Mercury's and Cinders eyes widen at realisation to what he just said "… W-What?" was all the could say before Jaune cuts off both of Mercury's arms and Jaune ripped his head off the cadaver's blood spewing all over Jaune.

Jaune simply smiled and told Cinder one thing "Tell your bitch of a master that I'm gonna rip her head off and if not ,well, It'll be more fun" Emerald used this opportunity to shoot at the blood dowsed man only to feel her arm being teared off she looked down only to see a tentacle gripped onto her arm tugging at it and squeezing it breaking both the bones and flesh as she screamed in agony as it came of only to be stabbed through the chest by a white sword causing blood to gush everywhere as there guardian angel murder this person with a sick sadistic grin on his face.

Cinder knew that if she was to survive she would have to use the power of the fall maiden even if it even if drew attention to her and summoned a fire ball and launched it at him for it to explode upon contact only to feel her arm severed by a white light causing her to feel excruciating pain throughout her body as a man twirling a white glowing blade while whistling as he walked slowly through the fire and the flames before Jaune emerged without even a scorch marks he picked cinder up buy the throat "typically, I would kill you but it'll be more fun to let you live however I'm going to take something else from you as well" he brought up his hand to her left eye and digging his fingers into the socket and grabbing the eye ball and slowly removing it causing her to make a blood curdling screech making everybody including the most experienced hunters to wince at the merciless display before he let her fall and waving her hand as if to run along.

' _ **Young one, stop this madness and show them mercy!'**_ that was the first time he heard Oedon show aggressiveness towards him _'I will but I need to kill the old blood tainted individuals'_ he then was stabbed in the stomach and had his head blown off before falling into a crumpled corpse.

It was black all he could see was black and then he remembered what happened before his body ignited in this abyss "what the hell is going on?" he then heard a raspy chuckle behind him to be met with his old self but it was difference "hello there I am you and you are I but we are different from each other " Jaune was just down right confused at what he said "great I must be going mad" Jaune said sarcastically before the old version of him nodded "yep that's me sorry" Jaune just sighed "well I have been through weirder but to each their own, now explain why I'm here" the old version smiled at this before speaking "waiting and waiting and waiting before reawakening" Jaune stared at him confused "what does 'reawakening' do?" then the other form of him laughed "you were awake and then you fell down here and will wake again soon" Jaune tried to wrap his head around it before he finally understood what he meant "so what your saying is that when I die I go to this dark void and then come back to life" "yep and that's happening now" the previously dark black void went a bright light and Jaune then spoke so if I come here again what should I call you?" the previous version looked at him smiled and said "vomit-boy" which was replied by jaune with "ARE YOU FUC-" and was cut off by reviving from the dead

As Joan walked away from Jaunes body she felt an extremely sharp and burning pain in her right side only to see a black and white sword that had went strait through her aura impaling her before hearing a familiar voice from behind "WHAT AN ASHOLE! I swear to God if I die again I'm punching myself, him ,whatever in the face" Joan transformed her daggers into pistols and tried to shoot him at point blank range only to feel her arm snap in two and letting out a cry as tears streamed down her face before Jaune spoke in a more hollow and empty voice "I was actually going to let you live even after finding out you killed three innocent people but you were in megalomania and too the Old blood for power so then this is not only retribution and justice but to safe guard humanity" and with that he thrusted his hand through her chest grabbed her heart and crushed it on the other side possibly traumatising some of the viewers. He looked at her body and slid it off his arm. He looked at his father who had pure unrequited hatred on his face before emotionlessly saying "One down, **one more to go** ".


	10. The Release

Andrew Arc, member of the Vale council and one of the best huntsmen of his generation felt a heavy pressure on his chest and coughed blood. He was launched into a nearby building and resulted in having two broken ribs only to hear the voice of his attacker, his own son mocking him and his lust for power.

Jaune stood still waiting for his father to attack and felt chest and sewed some of his pale blood around him but still he stood. His father charged at him and parried his hammer and shoved his hand into Andrews chest and grabbed onto his flesh then ripped it from his chest, the hammer changed into an anti-tank rifle and fired taking Jaunes left arm clean off and blood flowed yet no emotion was shown the pain he felt from his arm was nothing compared to the pain in his entire body he had to finish this fast and preferably clean. Both Arcs charged each other preparing to end the fight and when it was over the elder fell with only a cut on his neck offering a swift death.

Jaune turned to his no doubt former friends and spoke saying the only two words he could think of in that moment "I'm sorry" he then turned to Ozpin and stared into his eyes before he spoke "Today is the day that the Grimm will finally end, and I will begone with them" as he turned hi back on them and headed to the Grimm lands by flying over the land.

The entirety of Salem's council except Cinder and her lackeys was assembled and prepared for Jaune until they heard a loud bang and wats fell dead a hole through his head pouring blood. The main doors opened revealing Jaune Arc covered in what appeared to be electricity. Tyrian was the first to charge and attack him with his tail, but it was then ripped off from the halfway and then Hazel charged and knocked Jaune in the side before being repeatedly stabbed in the arm using Tyrian's stinger and Hazel felt the poison act fast and having his arm severed by Jaune and being beaten with it until his head caved in.

Jaune felt two sharp pains in his back and saw Tyrian without a smile but a look of pure rage. Jaune swirled around to face him and broke both arms with the bones penetrating through the skin and eliciting a scream of pain before being silence by having Jaune's knee smashing into his head and caving in his mouth and then finally being killed by having Jaunes leg going through his chest spraying excessive amounts of blood everywhere.

Jaune went over to Salem unmoving and unflinching as if prepared for death, Jaune stared into her eyes seeing that she knew that it was going to end this way before plunging Northern Regalia into her chest causing her to vomit blood just as pale as his before her body slowly disintegrated into black ash which was drawn to him and many more tones came from all around. The once bleak room now had a golden hue to it and glowed brilliantly.

He jammed his sword into Salem's throne, using it as her grave marked, before exiting the building and into an open area which was now covered in white flowers and sat at the precipice of the area gazing towards the horizon watching the sunrise over the world. He felt himself breaking apart and knew that he would never see Remnant ever again when his body finishes processing the power he had just gained he continued to stare over the land surrounding him thinking back to when he was truly alive, after he went to Yharnam he felt nothing even close to happiness and then he remembered his time with his team and friends while at Beacon and while he did not feel happy exactly he felt content knowing that what he had done has helped and saved people

He felt it. He looked to his left hand to see it slowly turning into white dust, but he did nothing he continued to watch the rising sun a true smile on his face and tears streaming from his eyes. He knew that this was it for this body half of his body had converted into dust at this point and the tears still streamed down his face before laughing in happiness knowing that he had actually saved people no matter if the viewed him as a monster, demon or forget him and with that the last of him became dust and blew across the winds of Remnant.


End file.
